Reasons to cry
by kutiekat44
Summary: Courtney she puts on a brave face during the day but at night all she can do is cry what does she say to an annoying ex delinquent team mate who needs some shut eye. ONE SHOT R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if you are reading this here is basically the idea of it**

**Courtney was crying the day before the final episode and she is still finding it difficult to cope with the fact that Duncan has cheated on her with her former friend Gwen. Some hurtful words are exchanged but the air is finally cleared and Courtney is now in the process of healing.**

**By the way I own nothing because if I did Courtney would be with Duncan and Gwen would have been gone first episode or still with Trent. T**

It was the night before the final episode of Total Drama World Tour Courtney had been crying the entire night. Chris had put everyone in a hotel in Hawaii for the last episode until the show was over and they went home but unfortunately the walls weren't very thick and everyone could hear the crying coming from Courtney's room. It was getting on everyone's nerves no one bothered her because they knew she was still hurting and needed time to heal. Courtney unfortunately had the unpleasantness of having a hotel room next to her former delinquent flame. She tried to muffle her tears but it was not possible and you could still hear her.

Everyone knew that it wasn't the time to approach Courtney with such a touchy subject except, a certain delinquent who always had the worst timing with these things." WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU NEED TO BE QUIET," said the impatient punk.

The former CIT got up to see who it was but by the voice she could tell it was Duncan. Courtney was tired of being walked all over by him so she got out of her room and approached Duncan who was already in the hall with eyes as red as a tomato that insinuated he had not slept all night, with all the strength she could muster yelled back," Go f*** yourself Duncan in case you haven't noticed I do have a reason to cry.

"In case you forgot you cheated on me with someone who I thought was my friend," said the irritated prep. You know what I'm so sick of you that's why we broke up not because I'm a cheat or cause I'm a royal jerk because you just can't let things go," said the insensitive delinquent.

Courtney listened on to his rant for 5 minutes she let him ramble on about how it was her fault how she was mean and horrible she didn't interrupt once until he said, "So this is all your fault!"

So I'm the reason you decided to suck on Gwen's face like there was no tomorrow. I'm the reason you ran away from the game! At this point she was furious and yelling at the top of her lungs. I'm the reason you decides to cheat on me instead of just telling me it was over!

You know Duncan I always thought you were the bravest man in the world. A guy who could stand up to the boss punch him in the face but knowing he did the right thing walk straight out and not give a damn, but know I see you are the biggest coward I have ever met.

I would have respected you so much more if you would have just said, "We're over." That we couldn't fix what was already broken." Was that truly that hard?

All I wanted was for you to be happy and I'm fine with the fact that you're dating Gwen but why couldn't you just be real with me?

Now that it's all out in the open I have to know why, why did you do it besides me being bossy and mean?

Well... You um… The punk was having a hard time coming up with an explanation for what he had done. "You kept trying to change me instead of trying to accept me for who I am!

Duncan do you honestly think I was trying to groom you up for some type of dog show? I was trying to give your life some order we both know that your life is going in a downward spiral.

I just didn't want to come home to an empty house and then getting a call saying that you got your ass hauled back to jail.

You know that you're too old to go back to juvie and I'm not going to be the one bailing you out and picking up the pieces of your life you messed up!

Duncan looked at Courtney and realized that by trying to change him she was trying to protect both of them.

Yeah I may have gone a bit over board but I only had the best intentions in mind.

Courtney walked away and Duncan realized the entire time she had their best intentions in mind. Even with his family no one really cared about him he was the disappointment of the family they were waiting for the time when they could finally kick him out. No one loved him as much as Courtney did and the best thing in his life in a long time was walking away.

The punk then said, "Courtney wait don't go I made a mistake the biggest one of my life, please don't go. Duncan was nearly in tears and could not bear to see his princess go. Duncan, I'm sorry but I can't do it again I can't get hurt again.

You were my first love so you will always have this special place in my heart, but.

Don't say but princess I love you we could start over

Duncan don't say it like I don't remember the good times because I do but I also remember all the bad times yelling fighting. It was bound to happen sooner or later I need to move on so thank you.

"Thank you for what," said the confused punk.

"Setting me free, I can finally move on and I know it will make you and Gwen feel better. She needs you now more than ever to support her if you haven't noticed she isn't the most popular contestant right now," Duncan I thought you cheating on me was my reason to cry but it turns out I already had one knowing that we were never going to last. She then walked back to her hotel room with a less hurt heart. Courtney knew that she had let the things in her heart out and didn't need him anymore. She had no more reasons to cry

She knew that she wasn't entirely ready to let him go but she had taken the first step.

This story was supposed, to be about Courtney finally ridding herself of Duncan. Personally I totally believe they belong together but I wanted to make something that involved Courtney dropping Duncan instead of the other way around. =)

**By the way in this story I am not admitting that Gwen is better for Duncan because she's not! Omg that was so good it wasn't like let's go send it to the New York Times and get it published but I'm really proud of what I've done. For the people who like the story there is more where that came from I am currently in the process of writing a story for the boondocks. For those who don't know what that is go on YouTube type in boondocks and you will find full episodes. And for those who think I'm just amazing follow on instagram.**

**Username kamilahmc**

**There are more stories coming your way just review so I know you care and that I'm actually writing this for someone and not sending this to fan fiction for nothing.**

**Thank you from your biggest band nerd thanks bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fanfictioners

I want to talk about the overall quality of my stories. I have noticed that a lot of you say that I don't give enough detail or the ways I change the characters aren't right or that my writing quality is just sucky. First of all the characters can be changed anyway I want cause it's my story but I am trying to get better that's part of the reason I write on fan fiction also cause I love total drama. By this time if you actually continued reading this and you think I sound like a baby who can't take some criticism your wrong I appreciate it because then I feel like you are trying to help me get better and develop my writing skills but telling me that it's not good without telling what is good about the story doesn't help anyone. Just knocks down a person without truly giving them a chance. Those reviews I will keep in mind when I write and I promise to try to put more effort and detail in my next story. To the people who gave me good reviews to my stories to make them better or just a general compliment thank you so much you gave me inspiration to want to keep writing. SO special thanks to MorganTaylorM3, Izzador, Courtney lover, and some random anonymous review I got.

BTW I need to mention that the story reasons to cry got messed up did not notice until I got reviews was originally going to be on the plane after Greek challenge but then I changed it so that's why it might not make sense in some spots for those who caught that good job I will change that.


End file.
